


Conventional Attraction

by TwilaFrost



Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Conventions, Cosplay, M/M, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: Sakusa is dragged to an anime convention by his cousin. There he meets a man who he is captivated by. Except he actually knows this man and doesn't realize it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakusa Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931530
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	Conventional Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this is late. 
> 
> Sakusa Week 2020 Day 7: Costumes/Masks

Kiyoomi isn’t sure why he’s here. It’s a testament to his will that he hasn’t abandoned his cousin in this nightmare. Yes, he’s more or less okay with crowds after years of therapy, but it’s still not his favorite activity. Still, he is somehow walking around with Motoya at an anime convention dressed as Attack on Titan characters. 

Motoya had insisted he go as Levi, because he already has the personality down. Never mind that Kiyoomi is over a foot taller than the actual character. Although, his cousin has managed to make a convincing Eren Yeager. 

For some reason, people keep stopping him to take pictures. It’s annoying. And they seem to fangirl even more when he bluntly tells them no. Motoya is having way too much fun calling him Heichou and laughing at his expense. Kiyoomi just wants to buy his merch and get the fuck out. And maybe sit in on that one panel about wigs, because fuck wigs. 

They’re in the Dealer’s Room when he first lays eyes on him. At one of the artwork tables, a man cosplaying Dabi flips through a binder. Dabi is Kiyoomi’s favorite villain from Boku No Hero Academia, and this guy appears to have gone all out. The purple of the prominent scars is the perfect shade and look impressively real. And are those leather pants? Jesus Christ. Why are villains hot? He assumes the guy is with the other two people dressed as Shinsou and Todoroki. 

Motoya suddenly appears in front of him, startling Kiyoomi. “What are you looking at there, Kiyoomi?” He has a knowing smirk on his face. 

He frowns, knowing he’s been caught. The truth is the only option. “That Dabi over there.”

“Why don’t you go ask for a picture?” Kiyoomi curls his nose and shakes his head. Motoya hums and taps his index finger on his chin in contemplation. “You’re right. He’s probably not even hot.”

He’s being goaded. It won’t work. Then the man turns so Kiyoomi can see his entire face. Dammit. He is hot. His cousin is motioning in the direction of the BNHA cosplayers with his head. Kiyoomi is not going over there. Approaching people is just asking to be recognized. That’s why he agreed on straightening his hair and covering his very identifying beauty marks above his right eyebrow. 

While Kiyoomi wouldn’t consider himself famous, he’s still a notable public figure. The last thing he needs is his picture in some tabloid in his Levi costume. The other V. League members would never let him live it down. The Sakusa Kiyoomi cosplaying at an anime convention. Miya would have a heyday. 

However, it seems that going over is unnecessary as the trio heads straight for them. The Dabi has this smirk on his face, and Kiyoomi feels his heart thump in his chest.

“Funny seeing you here,” the Shinsou greets. It seems to be directed towards Motoya.

“I told you I was going. You guys look great!”

Kiyoomi is dumbfounded. “You know these guys?”

Four sets of eyes turn to him, and everyone seems to freeze. Did he say something wrong?

Motoya recovers first. “Uh, I know Shinsou from another convention I went to.”

That makes sense. The Dabi, who was smirking, seems a bit confused. Todoroki whispers something into his ear, to which Dabi quirks an eyebrow and nods. 

The smirk reappears, “You’re a lot taller in person Captain Levi.”

It sounds like there's a little bit of an accent trying to come out when he speaks. Is he trying to conceal it? 

“So I’ve heard.”

Motoya gets his attention, “Hey, I’m going to go to a panel with these guys,” he gestures to the Shinsou and Todoroki. “Will you be okay?” 

Kiyoomi doesn’t miss the eye glance at Dabi. He nods to his cousin and the three go off, leaving him alone with the attractive villain cosplayer. Now that he has a chance to observe the man up close, he can see how attractive he really is. He has a sharp jawline and cheekbones, but otherwise it’s a bit hard to tell with the makeup and fake staples. His eyes are a turquoise that are definitely contacts, as well as his black wig covers his real hair. Kiyoomi really wants to know what he looks like without the cosplay. In casual clothes of course. Nothing crude. 

“So,” Dabi says, “are you looking for anything in particular here?” Kiyoomi can’t remember a goddamn thing, so he shakes his head no. “Wanna come with me then?” He smirks and offers out his hand.

Kiyoomi looks at the hand and barely even debates before taking it. He wants to go wherever this strange man will take him. 

Kiyoomi is dragged all over the convention. There are things here that he had no idea even existed. He’s even brought into a VIP section. He’s actually having fun. The other man seems to stay in character most of the time, but sometimes Kiyoomi sees a tiny peak of his real personality break through. He’s confident and carefree, and more than a little bit charming. Kiyoomi finds himself craving more. 

It’s late into the night when he gets a text from Motoya asking if he’s ready to go. Kiyoomi hadn’t realized how late it was. 

“I had fun today,” he tells Dabi. Kiyoomi really wants to see him again. They were flirting all day. Surely he feels the same way right? “Would you like to exchange contact information?”

Dabi’s smile slowly evaporates from his face. “I don’t think you’d like to hang out with the real me.”

What? Why not? The real him can’t be that different than the man he was with today. Maybe he’d get to hear that accent that he’s hiding and see his real eye and hair color. 

“I think that’s for me to judge.”

“I don’t think you’d even recognize me,” his face says he’s amused, but there’s something akin to hurt in his eyes. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He challenges him. 

Dabi sighs, “Tell you what. If you can recognize me tomorrow, then I’ll give you my info. I’ll be in the Dealer’s Room at two.”

Kiyoomi confidently takes the deal. There’s no way he wouldn’t recognize him. 

The next day, Kiyoomi searches the Dealer’s Room for the man he spent yesterday with. The more time that passes without him finding the other, the more Kiyoomi starts to panic. Is it true? He can’t recognize him? Motoya keeps sending him weary glances. Maybe he was just stood up and Dabi isn’t here at all. Surely that’s what’s happening. 

Then a terrible thought crosses his mind. A thought that he actually knows him. It would make sense. Motoya knew them, or at least one of them. And then the way they acted when Kiyoomi didn’t know who they were. Does he really not pay enough attention to other people that he can’t recognize their faces through costume and makeup?

“Motoya, please don’t tell me I actually know him from somewhere.”

His cousin doesn’t answer his inquiry and places a hand on his shoulder. “I think we should go.”

Defeated, Kiyoomi glances around one last time before his cousin leads them out. 

Kiyoomi drags himself in to practice on Monday. He spent practically the entire night thinking over everything that happened on Saturday. When he tries to remember what the Shinsou and Todoroki looked like, he can’t recall any notable facial features to try and help his cause. His chest hurts at the opportunity lost, and it’s his fault. It’s rare for him to be drawn to a person like that. 

Miya is unusually quiet. Well, not exactly. He’s just not talking to Kiyoomi, which is strange. It’s not that he’s worried, even though he glances at the other man a few times throughout practice. 

When they’re in the locker room after practice, Bokuto asks Miya a question that shakes Kiyoomi’s foundation.

“Hey, Tsum-Tsum, how was the convention?”

Miya freezes in place before turning to the boisterous man with a smile, “It was a lot of fun! Oh and I brought what you asked me to get for Akaashi.” He pulls out a very familiar Totoro hoodie from his locker and hands it to Bokuto, who hoots in excitement while thanking him. 

Kiyoomi remembers Dabi buying the very same hoodie, saying it was for a friend. He can’t help but stare. Scrutinizing Miya’s face, he compares it to the man he met. What he finds is… they are the same. He’s not sure if he should be happy or mortified. 

This is something Miya would normally hold over him, so why hasn’t he spoken two words to Kiyoomi? Then he remembers what Dabi said; how Kiyoomi wouldn’t like the real him. Is that what Miya thinks? That’s… not true. As much as he likes to deny it, it’s not. Kiyoomi likes Miya. He always has. He just thought that the setter was making fun of him with his advances. Was he actually serious? There’s one way to find out. 

He manages to corner Miya when the rest of the team has cleared out by backing him against the lockers. This might seem a bit aggressive, but Kiyoomi is desperate for answers. 

Kiyoomi cages the man in with his head between his hands. Miya’s brown eyes are wide with shock. “Miya, do you have romantic feelings for me?”

“Wh-what?” Red takes over his face from his neck to the tips of his ears. “Why are ya askin’ me that?”

“Answer the question.”

Miya’s hesitation causes Kiyoomi to level him with a hard glare. “Yes! Okay? I have for a long time! Ya never seemed interested!”

Kiyoomi lowers his head, facing the ground. This is ridiculous. He looks back up at the man still caged between his arms. “I never thought you were serious.” 

Miya has a disbelieving look on his face. “Are ya serious Omi-Omi?! I’m not that much of a jackass! The only time I could get ya ta seem interested was when I was someone else…” His fire trails off into almost a whisper.

“I’m interested, you idiot.” Kiyoomi kisses him, right there in the locker room. It’s rough and passionate, and everything he wanted at the moment. He presses himself closer to Miya, like he can’t get enough. When they part, they’re panting for breath. 

“So I take it you liked the Dabi cosplay?”

Kiyoomi goes in for another kiss to shut him up.


End file.
